path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Asposomus
Asposomus cirrus Info Status: NT Temporal Range: R.126 - Present (Untrustolithic) Habitat: Temperate Shallows, Polar Shallows, Temperate Upper Ocean, Polar Upper Ocean Distribution: Cosmopolitan Niche: Benthic Filter-Feeder Size: 3cm (length) Nutritional Worth: Predecessor: Ostracoderma densissima Classification: Asposomusinae (sf), Ostracodermidae (f), Malacoidea (so), Violamata ©, Bilateria (p) Perception: Decent vision with no depth perception either side, can sense chemicals up to ten metres away with accuracy. Latest Mutations: Shell Valves Info: The mantle of the animal from which the shell grows gradually become folded over the lower half of the body, creating an entirely shelled animal. The shell has two valves, one dorsal and one ventral which encase the body. The shell can be pulled open with an adductor muscle, and the tentacles stuck out to capture food. This top defense means they have even more protection than their shelled cousins, the Ostracoderma. They are very common throughout shallow temperate and polar seas. Anatomy: The body is hidden inside a complete shell composed of dorsal and ventral valves. It is made of calcium carbonate, specifically calcite. The shell is quite thick and relatively heavy for its size. Inside the shell is a mouth surrounded by chemoreceptors - two small tentacles also protrude. There are three gill slits along the body. Under the body is a pair of sturdy, short fins. There is a small brain, attached to a single nerve cord, attached to webs of nerves. The gut is simple and leads straight to the anus. Hemolymph is distributed through the body to hemacoels, as the open circulatory system. It contains anti-freeze proteins. Behaviour: This species is capable of processing information gathered from sense receptors and using that to form a picture of its surroundings. It can then respond to stimuli. It also has basic reasoning. Discoverer: StealthStyle Stats Nutritional Worth: (8 x 3 =) 24NP Food / Oxygen Requirement: 11NP / 19NP Physical Stats: Stamina = 1, Attack = 1, Strength = 1.5, Support = 1, UV Resistance = Weak, Filtration = 2 Systemic Stats: Osmoregulation = 1 (quite high salinity), Respiration = 2 (cutaneous respiration, ram ventilation), Digestion = 2 (microbes), Circulation = 1, Excretion = 1, Immune System = 1, Coordination = 1, Reflexes = 1. Abilities: Permeable Skin. Below Freezing Metabolism. Fluid Freeze Prevention. Perception: Detects chemicals up to tens of metres away. Locomotion Type: None. Reproduction: Sexual, Ovuliparity (External Fertilisation). 1,000 eggs. Hermaphroditism. Intelligence / Behaviour: Processes information and responds based on fixed behaviours. It knows to eat and avoid being harmed. The female responds to the stimuli of producing eggs by embedding them in her tentacles and tucking the tentacles under her body. External Features: Cylindrical body completely covered on back by dorsal and ventral valves of thick calcite shell (9NP, +1 Defence, +3 Inflexibility, -1 Speed) with red pigmentation (3NP, +Weak UV Resistance). Thin skin layer (3NP, +1 Immune System, +1 Respiration, +Permeable Skin). A mouth (+1 Filtration) with chemoreceptors (1NP, +2 Chemoreception) and two tentacles (5NP, +1 Attack, +1 Filtration). Internal Features: Each cell contains lysozymes (3NP, +Below Freezing Metabolism) in addition to enzymes. Three gill slits each side of head (8NP, +1 Respiration). Muscles on each side, attached to body wall (10NP, +1 Speed, +1 Strength, +0.5 Support). Gastrointestinal tract from mouth has stomach with digestive juices (4NP, +1 Digestion) followed by intestines (4NP, +1 Digestion) leading to exit. Brain (6NP, +1 Coordination) encased in head connects to one nerve cords which branch into network of nerves (8NP, +1 Reflexes). Notochord runs alongside (3NP, +0.5 Support, +0.5 Strength). Male and female gonads (6NP, +Sexual Reproduction, +Hermaphroditism). The hemacoel cavity, open circulatory system (+1 Stamina, +1 Circulation) has violet blood containing hemerythrin and anti-freeze proteins (3NP, +Fluid Freeze Prevention). Protonephridia (4NP, +1 Excretion, +1 Osmoregulation), connected to hemacoel, expels waste through pores. Category:Genus